Le retour des ténébres
by muse545
Summary: Ayant été battu par son oncle et son cousin, Harry est amener au chateau par prudence. Il y va découvrir l'amour et son amitié avec Ron et Hermione va s'accroitre. C'est un slash HPDM et soyez indulgent c ma première fic
1. Chapter 1

Le retour des ténèbres

Chapitre 1 : Bien des mauvaises nouvelles d'Harry

Cela fait déjà trois semaines que les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard sont en vacances pour la période estivale. Tout le monde était heureux du retour à la maison.

Tout le monde? Non, seulement une seule personne ne se réjouissait point, Harry Potter, 15 ans habitait chez son oncle et sa tante, des moldus répugnants qui tout ce qui entourait la magie. Ils ont un fils, Dudley qui est toujours aussi gros qu'un porc.

Harry était dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur son lit qui n'avait pas de couverture et qui sentait le moisi. Il avait été battu, touché sexuellement, brûlé par le soleil. Il avait des ecchymoses partout, le poignet gauche cassé, quelques côtes faillés, la cheville droite foulée et autres, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il craignait que la porte s'ouvre sur Vernon ou Dudley.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et ce qu'il craignait arriva, c'était son oncle, qui abordait un sourire des plus mauvais, celui qu'il avait seulement en la présence d'Harry

Tiens, bonjour, je vois que tu dors encore cela fait trois fois que ta tante t'appelle et toi, tu décides de l'ignorer et de faire la grasse matinée

Vernon commençait à donner des coups dans le visage, sur le torse, sur les jambes et ainsi de suite. Il arrêta mais ne quitta pas la chambre, il attrapa les cheveux d'Harry et l'entraîna vers les escaliers et le laissa tomber et il déboulla jusqu'en bas et se fractura le nez et 3 doigts de la main gauche.

-Allez, lève-toi ou tu ne mangeras pas!

Harry avait beau essayer mais tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, Vernon en avait assez de le voir couché qu'il lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore convoqua une réunion d'urgence avec Ron, Hermione et Drago. Il avait aussi Lupin, Black (enfin libre) Mcgonagall et Rogue.

Bien, je tiens a vous remerciez d'être venu aussi vite surtout vous trois dit-il au trois jeunes gens

-Pourquoi nous? Demanda Hermione.

-Parce que cette réunion d'urgence est consacrée à Harry

-Harry? Mais qu'est-ce vous voulez dire, que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda Ron inquiet.

-Bien des choses, M. Weasley. Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur la situation.

-Bien sur, je m'étais faufilé à l'intérieur de la demeure de monsieur Potter et ce que j'ai vu était tout simplement de l'horreur.

Et il expliqua tout. On voyait la peur, la crainte, la douleur, etc. L'histoire qu'il racontait était une vraie horreur, même Drago, car depuis quelques temps, il savait qu'il avait une attirance pour les hommes, il avait eu une aventure avec Blaise Zabini, qui était dans la même maison et la même année que lui, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Drago avait peur que son rêve ne se termine car depuis l'année dernière, il avait découvert qu'il avait des sentiments très fort envers son pire ennemi.

Ron et Hermione étaient atterrés par la nouvelle. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis de celui-ci, ils ont vécu des aventures extraordinaires. Mais maintenant, étaient sans solution, où ils ne peuvent intervenir.

Rémus et Sirius étaient sous le choc. Sirius était le parrain d'Harry, il lui avait parlé de sa famille cruelle, mais maintenant, ils avaient dépassé les bornes. Rémus essaya de calmer le chien qui était à l'intérieur de son ami. Dès que Sévérus arrêta, le directeur parla

-Très bien, merci mon ami. Je sais que cela a été difficile à raconter mais il le fallait. Maintenant, j'aimerais envoyer quelqu'un aller le chercher. Mais pas toi Sirius. Dit Dumbledore au moment où Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour demander s'il pouvait y aller.

-Pourquoi pas moi, vous savez très bien que la famille à Harry a peur de moi.

-Bien sur Sirius mais tu ne peux pas car tu vas partir en mission et il y a autre chose que je vais t'expliquer plus tard, dès que la personne que j'aimerai parte. Drago, va préparé tes choses tu pars dans une heure.

-Moi, demanda Drago étonné, mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas Ron, Hermione ou même Rémus?

-Ron et Hermione sont en danger car ils sont les meilleurs amis, Rémus a des problèmes avec le ministère qui recherche tous les loups-garous pour les enfermer. Alors il reste toi. Sévérus partira avec toi mais tu utiliseras un portoloin pour revenir.

-D'accord. Et il parti tout le monde était stupéfier mais une seule personne avait compris mais ne disait rien.

-Bien, Ron et Hermione, vous allez rester au château car vous être en danger, et ici, vous ne risquez rien. Le professeur Mcgonagall va vous donnez le mot de passe pour votre salle commune et vous allez y rester jusqu'au moment où nous aurons des nouvelles de notre jeune ami. Sirius et Rémus, vous allez rester vous aussi au château car j'aurai besoin de vous cette année. Sévérus, dès que vous allez montré à Drago où habite Harry, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez une potion contre le suicide.

-Une potion contre le suicide? Dire en cœur tout le monde qui était présent.

-Après ce que lui était arrivé, Harry voudrais sûrement s'ôter la vie pour enlevé toutes les blessures que se soit physique, que mental, il a toutes les raisons pour le faire. Alors cette potion pourrait l'aider.

-Très bien, mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps mais si c'est important, je vais le faire.

-Merci, Sévérus

Au même moment, Drago arriva, un peu nerveux et inquiet car c'était sa première mission depuis qu'il était du côté de la lumière. Il avait décidé avec sa mère le jour de la fin des classes qu'il ne serait pas un mangemort alors sa mère a envoyée une missive à Albus pour qu'il prenne son fils sous sa protection. Bien sûr, cela s'est fait dans le dos de Lucius Malefoy, mangemort et bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. Le directeur a envoyé le professeur Rogue pour aller chercher Drago et l'amener au château, deux jours plus tard, Sévérus annonça au professeur et à Drago que la mère de celui-ci mourut d'un avada qui était lancé par Lucius lui-même.

Le sourire de Dumbledore le rassura et Ron s'avança vers lui, une main tendue

-Bonne chance Mal… Drago, je suis sûr que tu vas le ramener mais juste un conseil, j'ai déjà rencontrer cette famille et je sais qu'Harry n'est pas le bienvenu, je me souviens lors de notre 2ième année, mes frères et moi, on est allé le chercher et à sa fenêtre, il avait des barreaux. Et aussi ne sois pas surpris de voir son cousin, il aussi gros que Crabbe et Goyle ensemble. Il est aussi bête et méchant qu'eux.

-Merci Ron, je vais le ramener, faire attention et merci du conseil. Tu dis plus gros que ses deux-là, je te crois mais je ne pense pas.

-Bien, je vois que tu es prêt. Sévérus, Drago, c'est à vous maintenant. Faites attention, soyez prudents. S'il y a quoi que se soit, veniez le plus tôt possible. Tiens Drago, voici un portoloin, il se déclenchera vers 11h, il t'amènera directement devant les portes de l'école.

Drago prit le portoloin qui avait la forme d'une montre de poche, regarda Rogue et sorti du bureau, suivi de son directeur de maison. Ils quittèrent le château dans un silence où les pensées dérivaient selon le sorcier. Rendu à pré au lard, le maître des potions pris le bras du serpentard et transplana dans une ruelle non loin de Privet Drive.

Ron et Hermione suivirent leur directrice de maison vers la salle commune des Griffondor. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, le regard dans le vide, ils ne disaient pas un mot de tout le chemin et Minerva ne voulait pas briser ce silence pesant car elle était tout aussi inquiète du sort de son élève.

-Bien, dit-elle au moment où ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, voici le mot de passe pour cet été, c'est liberty, je vous conseille de manger dans votre salle et de vous occupez pour ne pas trop penser a ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Moi, je retourne à mon bureau. Sur ce, bonne journée. Et elle partit. Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la salle commune, s'assirent et attendèrent des nouvelles.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, Rémus et Albus marchèrent dans l'école pour ce rendre devant les grilles de Poudlard et parlèrent.

-Sirius, Rémus, j'aimerais vous confiez une mission, à tout les deux.

-Une mission, disait Rémus, quel genre de mission professeur.

-Je veux que vous surveillez les quatres jeunes gens plus particulièrement Harry et Drago.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Sirius curieux.

-très simple, Drago à une attirance pour les hommes et il veut être avec Harry, il veut le protéger, surtout l'aimer et le chérir. Sirius, tu seras professeur de Duel et toi Rémus tu vas reprendre ton ancien poste, Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je veux que vous observez.

-Très bien Professeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl. Je sais, je sais cela faisait longtemps mais j ai fait une petite dépression mais maintenant je vais mieux. Pour le prouver voici LE CHAPITRE DEUX.

J'espère que vous ne m en vouliez pas trop.

Et en passant merci, merci à tout mes revieweurs (est-ce que ça s'écrit comme ça?)

**Chapitre 2 : À la recherche d'Harry et coma**

Sévérus et Drago arrivèrent dans une rue assez sombre, même en plein jour. C'était une ruelle à quelques kilomètres de notre jeune ami. Drago était anxieux de voir son amour (Harry ne sait rien d'ailleurs) dans un état lamentable mais était aussi dans une colère noir pour les Dursley.

-Drago, je te laisse ici. Tu n'as qu'à marché vers la droite, c'est le 4 Privet Drive.

-Très bien. Est-ce que je peux utilisé la force ou je reste de marbre?

-Tu peux utilisé la force vu les circonstances mais fais attention, les Dursley ont peur de tout ce qui touche à la magie. Prend les affaires d'Harry, je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore renverra le jeune homme à cette famille de fou. Allez je dois te quitter, bonne chance et sois prudent. Et il transplana.

Drago hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il inspira profondément pour ce donner du courage et se dirigea vers la maison. Rendu à destination, il prit un masque d'une telle froideur que lui-même avait peur puis il sonna. Un jeune garçon, d'une grosseur effrayante répondit à la porte et Drago resta surpris. « Ok, je comprend mieux ce que voulait dire Ron » pensa-t-il.

-J'ai eu l'obligation de venir cherché Harry Potter

-PAPA, IL Y A UNE PERSONNE QUI VIENS CHERCHER SE POUYEUX DE POTTER

-QUOI? Mr Dursley arriva avec un visage violacé, il était de très mauvaise humeur.

-IL N'Y A JAMAIS EU D'HARRY POTTER, DÉGUERPISSEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE.

-Je vois, bien si vous ne m'emmenez pas à lui, cela va allez très mal pour vous. Pendant qu'il disait cela, il sorti sa baguette, la pointa sur Dudley et il dit d'une voix forte, _« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS » _ et Dudley se retrouva pétrifié à la manière d'un saucisson et il tomba à la renverse. Vernon était devenu aussi blanc qu'un mort.

-Très bien Mr…

-Malefoy, Drago Malefoy

-Mr Malefoy, suivez-moi, c'est en haut.

Pendant qu'ils montaient, il entendit un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber. En entendant cela, il devança Vernon et entra dans la chambre et il eu une expression d'horreur suivi de la colère. Il prit le corps frêle de son ennemi qui était aussi léger qu'une plume dans ses bras, prit sa baguette et rassembla toutes les choses; vêtements, livres, plumes, parchemins, etc. Et lorsque le tout dans la malle, il y lança un sort de réduction. Il fit partir Hedwige et rétrécit aussi la cage. Il mit le tout dans ses poches et sorti avec Harry. Il lança un regard terriblement noir à Vernon que celui-ci recula. Il descendit les escaliers, annula le sort de Dudley et parti vers un endroit peu éclairé, car le portoloin s'enclenchera aussitôt que 11hres aura sonné.

Lorsque cela fût possible, il regarda Harry d'un regard si triste, qu'une seule larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Mon dieu, Sév n'avait pas tord, ils l'ont terriblement torturé. On dirait qu'il est mort. Oh! Harry, si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas dit tous ces commentaires sur ta célébrité. J'avais tellement raison sur les moldus, se sont des bêtes sauvages.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Drago, tu m'as au moins sorti de là. Dit Harry d'une voix saccadé, comme s'il était à bout de souffle. Merci.

En disant cela, il retomba dans l'inconscience.

-Harry, Harry, répond-moi, s.t.p. Il donna des claques sur son visage pour le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Il n'en vient pas à bout. Il regarda sa montre : 10h58. Il se plaça, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. Le portoloin s'enclencha. Dès que Drago atterrit devant les grilles du collège, Rémus, Sirius, et Albus arrivèrent presque en courant.

-Et puis Drago? Est-ce que tu as eu des problèmes? Demanda Sirius

-Un peu. Son oncle a commencé à m'engueuler mais dès que j'ai jeté un sort sur son cousin, il a filé doux. J'ai trouvé Harry par terre, il n'avait que le lit, sans couverture, une armoire et sa malle. Et en plus dans son armoire, il avait des vêtements vraiment trop grands pour lui, on dirait que c'était à son cousin et il aurait refilé à Harry.

-Le salopard, je vais allez lui dire deux mots a ce…..

-Non Sirius, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas de gros mots….

-NON HARRY cria Drago. Non reste s'il te plaît.

Il posa le corps d'Harry sur la pelouse et vérifie son pouls. Les trois hommes se baissèrent pour observer la tentative de réanimation. Sirius avec les yeux pleins de larmes et gémissait comme un chiot. Rémus tenait Sirius pour ne pas qu'il tombe et Le directeur n'avait plus les yeux qui pétillaient de malice, Il craignait que le jeune sorcier ne succombe à ses blessures.

Au même moment, les trois hommes attendirent des pas de courses venir vers eux, ils regardèrent et virent le professeur Mcgonagall et Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière se pencha sur Harry et lui prit son pouls

-M. Malefoy, je vous demanderai s v p de me l'amener immédiatement, grâce a votre tentative, j'ai senti le pouls mais j'ai comme dans l'impression que ce n'ai pas assez alors dépêchez-vous.

Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et repartit en courrant suivit d'une infirmière en colère contre les moldus qui ne savent pas s'y prendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hospital de l'école, Drago posa son fardeau et fut sorti par une infirmière inquiète. Peu de temps après, Rémus, Sirius, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall arrivèrent aux portes et interrogèrent Drago du regard.

Celui-ci répondit : Désoler mais je n'ai pas encore eu des nouvelles

Tous s'assirent et attendirent. Trois heures plus tard une infirmière sortie et dis aux autres :

-Il est sauvé mais il est tombé dans un coma. J'ai dû utiliser des appareils moldus pour vérifier sa tension, son cœur et sa respiration. J'aimerai que quelqu'un reste à l'infirmerie pour lui car je dois quitter.

-Moi je vais rester dit Drago d'une petite voix

-Bien, venez avec moi je vais vous dire ce que vous devez savoir et comment agir s'il y a ses problèmes.

Le directeur regarda les autres personnes et leurs dits de venir dans son bureau pour une petite réunion d'urgence

Suite la semaine prochaine Bisous

P.S. : des reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous,

Ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, mais ce n'est pas une heureuse une fin à cet fic. Je vous écris pour vous dire que je vais bien et que le chapitre 3 va arriver dans a peu près 3 ou 4 jours. J'ai eu un peu de difficulté a finir mon chapitre, je crois que j'ai réécris le chapitre 6,7 fois si ce n'est pas plus.

Avant de vous laissez en haleine, j'aimerai avoir votre opinion sur quelques sujets :

1-un mariage entre Harry et Drago

2-une naissance dans le couple HD

3-un enlèvement (Harry) par voldemort

Si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez me les communiqué sur ma fic ou directement sur mon email.

Merci beaucoup de votre patience et à bientôt.

Muse.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer de l'auteur : Tous les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas, mais à cette magnifique écrivaine qui est Mme J.K.Rowling et aussi à Warner Bros pour les films. J'ai déjà hâte que le 5e sorte car j'ai remarqué que les personnages sont plus beaux. Question : est-ce que Tom felton va apparaître dans le film?_**

Note de l'auteur : Gomen, Désolé, sorry, pour le méga retard, mais a un moment donné je n'avais plus le goût d'écrire mais une auteure m'a clairement dit de continuer et de ne pas lâcher. Alors place au troisième chapitre. BISOUS

Titre : le retour des ténèbres

Auteur : moi (lol muse545 pour vous servir)

Résumé des deux autres chapitres : Harry se fait battre par son oncle et son cousin, Drago malefoy va le chercher, il est amené a l'infirmerie de l'école pour ce faire soigner, il est tombé dans un coma magique.

**Chapitre 3 : L'histoire de Drago**.

Lorsque Mme Pomfresh sorti de l'infirmerie après avoir montrer ce qu il devrai savoir, Drago installa une chaise à côté du lit pour pouvoir parler à Harry.

-Salut, c'est Drago, je sais cela fait un peu idiot de te dire ça mais je ne savais pas comment commencer.

Il attendit quelques minutes pour pouvoir rassembler les idées, il avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il voulait tout dire à celui qu'il aimait.

Après un moment, il reprit la parole : -Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous nous connaissons, nous nous battions, envoyons des insultes, faire des coups bas, Mais aujourd'hui, je veux que tu saches qui je suis vraiment, qui se cache derrière un masque d'arrogance de petit prince des serpentards forgé par mon géniteur Lucius Malefoy.

Et pour que tu me connaisses et me comprennes, je vais commencer par le début. Je suis Drago Lucius Mc Andrew Malefoy, né de Lucius Edward Malefoy et Narcissa Lilliana Mc Andrew.

Mon père est fonctionnaire au ministère. Je pourrai dire que c'est un emploi à temps partiel car il voyage beaucoup et il travaille à temps plein comme, tu le sais, mangemort. Ironique, n'est-ce pas? Il est le fidèle le plus aimé et le favori de tu-sais-qui. Même lorsque tu as fais disparaître le maître de mon père, Lucius à toujours agit en fonction du fait qu'il allait revenir.

Ma mère est une femme au foyer, elle a toujours été dans l'ombre de mon père, elle doit se plier aux exigences de Lucius. C'est très rare qu'elle peut sortir et n'a pas le droit de faire quoi que se soit qui a un rapport soit avec moi ou soit avec Lui.

Mon géniteur, lorsqu'il était jeune, était à serpentard mais ma mère était à Gryffondor avec ta mère, Lily et était sa meilleure amie. C'est ma mère qui m'a conté l'histoire de leur amitié, je vais peut-être lui demandé de te l'a conté par lettre, un de ses jours. Enfin, bref, Lorsque qu'ils étaient en troisième année, mon père a écrit une lettre à ses parents pour savoir si Narcissa était de noblesse, de sang-pur. Lorsqu'il a reçu la lettre avec la réponse positive, il a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Narcissa. Ma mère ne voulait rien savoir de lui car elle sortait avec Sirius Black, je sais, ton parrain. Mon père avait insisté plusieurs fois mais rien. Cela a duré 2 ans jusqu'au jour où mes grands-parents Malefoy se sont rendus chez les Mc Andrew avec un contrat de mariage.

Donc je suis né d'un stupide mariage arrangé. Cela existe encore entre les familles au sang-pur. Ma mère était contrainte à se marier avec Lucius. À leur sortit de Poudlard, mes parents se marièrent.

Lorsque mes parents sont revenus de leur voyage de noce, ma mère voulait absolument avoir un enfant, mais mon père ne voulait pas car, il détestait les enfants, mais ma mère était très persuasive. Elle a su plaire d'une manière à mon père et deux mois plus tard, elle est allée chez le génicomage pour lui confirmer qu'elle était bien enceinte de moi.

Lorsque Lucius l'a su, il est entré dans une colère noire, voulant qu'elle se fasse avorté, mais elle n'a jamais voulu et mon géniteur a été contraint a accepté mais lui a dis de s'occuper seule de moi.

Lorsque je suis né, ma mère était très contente et très heureuse. Elle a dû faire brider les pouvoirs que j'avais car j'aurais pu faire exploser quelque chose. Les enfants qui naissent dans les familles sorciers savent quoi faire et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais comme les enfants sorciers qui naissent dans des familles de moldus comme Ton amie Granger, un sorcier expert en bridage, est envoyé sur place pour le faire.

J'étais très choyé, même si Lucius ne m'aimait pas, j'avais ma mère avec moi qui comblait le manque et j'avais la visite de Sirius qui agissait comme un père. Lorsque tu as « tué » une première fois Voldemort, je n'ai plus revu Sirius, et mon père a commencé à s'intéresser enfin à moi, mais ce que je ne savais pas en étant trop jeune donc trop naïf c'est que mon père avait un plan diabolique pour moi.

Lorsque j'ai eu l'age de 5 ans et après que j'aille appris à écrire, compter, parler, marcher et courir, mon père m'a « enlevé » de ma mère pour pouvoir commencer son idée et son entraînement avec moi. Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, mon père à commencer sa partie de l'éducation que je devais savoir pour un sang pur, les noms de famille à apprécier, à haïr, à se méfier. Les règles à suivre pour notre nom. Ainsi de suite. J'ai su que je devais détester la famille Weasley, parce que c'était des amoureux de moldus et qu'elle était puissante pour le côté du bien. Ta famille était une famille à respecter car elle était très puissante et très riche même si elle était du coté du bien. Je vais te confier un secret, mon père jalousait ta famille. Le pourquoi, ça même ma mère ne le sait pas.

Dès notre première rencontre dans le train en première année, j'ai su que je t'aimais mais, avec mon père, je n'avais pas le choix. Être arrogant, méfiant, sûr de moi, voilà le futur mangemort que mon père a voulu que je sois. Mais je ne voulais et je ne veux pas être mangemort. Mon père m'a déjà amené une fois dans une de ses salles où on tortures les innocents et j'ai trouvé cela déguelasse.

Juste avait que je parte pour Poudlard, ma mère m'avait conté tout ce que je te dis. Elle a même conté tout sur toi, que tu étais un bébé quand tu as détruis tu-sais-qui et que vivais dans cette maison de fou.

Je savais que tu étais malheureux sans famille, sans amis, mais lorsque tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Weasley et Granger, j'étais content mais aussi jaloux aussi car tu n'avais pas de père pour te faire des amis. Avoir un père qui te dictais tout les gestes, tes amis, tes amours, la façon que tu avais à marcher, la façon que tu avais à parler, ce n'est pas de tout repos, il me suivait comme on suit un chien.

Drago s'arrêta de parler, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et celle-ci indiquait sept heure trente, au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer 2 personnes qu'il reconnu très bien. C'était Ron et Hermione, et avec eux, trois plateaux repas, en regardant son plateau, il remarqua qu'il avait une faim de loup.

-Nous savions que tu allais avoir faim, cela fait longtemps que tu étais ici a lui parlé. Dit Ron.

-C'est vrai, alors, nous avions pensé que tu aimerais mangé quelque chose et aussi avoir un peu de compagnie. Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Merci à tous les deux, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. Harry, je dois te dire que tu as des amis géniaux.

Ils ricanèrent tout en s'installant sur les chaises misent à leur dispositions autour du lit. Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, il avait un silence réconfortant, paisible brisé par le bruit des lecteurs. Après un moment, Ron parla :

-Alors, Drago, de quoi lui as-tu parlé?

-De ma vie, du fait que je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort, que mon père était d'une cruauté sans nom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es parti de chez toi? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, je dois être vigilant avec les autres personnes de ma maison mais je vais faire en sorte que je parle avec Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Avec eux, nous formions un groupe uni, on avait pensé de renier notre famille, pare que nous savons ce que c'est d'avoir des parents comme mangemort. Vous savez, être enfant de mage noire, c'est tellement difficile, on te forme pour le devenir, mais pour Théo, cela a été plus facile car son père à décider de devenir espion pour Le directeur pour la sécurité de sa famille.

Tout en parlant et mangeant, ils apprirent à plus se connaître. Pendant ce temps-là, un évènement se préparait.

Place au review :

Petite grenouille, merci pour ta review, je prends en note ta suggestion.

Loveful, comme promis voici la suite, bisous

Virginie, ta review ma fait sourire, ne t'inquiète pas le chapitre 4 contient une surprise.

Siliathoune, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà cette idée. Merci pour ta review bisous.

Vivi, je prends en note pour les descriptions, ce sera au moment où Harry va se réveiller.

Sévéria Rogue, merci pour ta review, voici la suite, bisous.

Aurore, si tu écriverais une fiction comme nous, je pouurais te répondre, mais tu ne me laisse pas la chance. Laisse la chance au coureur. Je n'aime pas quand on me critique comme tu le fais. Je fais au moins l'effort de faire quelque chose que les autres apprécient. J'aimerais que tu lises ce que les autres on écrit dans mes reviews. Merci.

Adenoide, ne t'en fais pas, je lui réserve une surprise à mes fans bisous.

Dramyre love, je sais mais je préfère le faire dans un seul rating et laisser une note pour dire c'est lequel.

Itsukiclai, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes neurones, cela va aller mieux, en fait je l'espère lol  merci pour ta review

Mini pouce 06, je prends en note bisous.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leurs mots d'encouragements. À la prochaine

Bisous

Muse

xxx


End file.
